1) Electrophysiology, morphology, and ultrastructure of insect visual and chemosensory structures, visible and ultraviolet and mixed wavelength studies, receptor adaptation to stimuli, environmental stimuli effects on behavior, nerve tract routing. 2) Raman spectroscopy, correlation of conformational changes with Raman spectral change following formation of polynucleotide-polypeptide complexes, normal coordinate analysis of amides, oxidation of seleno amino acids in various reduced and oxidized forms with reference to the nature of selenium's role in glutathione peroxidase. 3) Protein electrophoresis, development of improved SDS-Urea polyacrylamide gel and isoelectric focusing systems leading to two-dimensional analytical systems capable of resolving 10 to the third power protein species, evaluation of affinity chromatography in comparison with isoelectric focusing of plasma proteins, characterization of plasma protein species and correlation of band patterns with physiological and clinical changes, study of polypeptide growth factors within protein patterns. 4) Modification of information content by exogenous DNA incorporation into plant protoplasts, protoplast culture methods, studies of poly dA.dT and donor DNA uptake and incorporation by the recipient protoplasts. 5) Pharmacological activity of marine microbial exudates, chemical characerization of Chlorella and marine bacteria surface exudate materials, pharmacological studies of exudate activity using invertebrate muscle and fish chromatophore assay.